


then you shall have no pie

by swaggybaggywonwoo (historiologies)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/pseuds/swaggybaggywonwoo
Summary: 001. Junhui gets a cat. Jihoon is not amused.





	then you shall have no pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelaziesthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff/gifts).



> Thank you for the support, HW :) hope you like your little Junhoon!

“Where did that cat come from?”

Junhui looks up at the voice from his spot on the bedroom floor, slightly startled. “Jihoonie!” he exclaims, much too enthusiastically. He tries to discreetly push the box in front of him to the side, in vain.

The box meows, befuddled and confused. Junhui tries smiling. “You’re home! I thought you’d be out late!”

“It’s past eight,” Jihoon replies; he points to the clock above the door in a deadpan manner. He leans against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, face schooled in a neutral expression. Junhui knows he’s done for. “Don’t change the subject.”

“Eight isn’t even a late time to be home—”

“Junhui.”

Junhui’s shoulders hunch over. “I know, I know.” He reaches into the box, pulls out a sweet little kitten, all auburn patches and things.

A sigh escapes Jihoon’s lips as the kitten starts yowling incessantly. “I thought we said no pets.”

“Yet,” Junhui says, brighter this time. He straightens his back and tries to give Jihoon his most winning smile, pointing triumphantly at his boyfriend. “We said no pets _yet_.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but Junhui still spots the tiniest little quirk at the corner of his mouth. 

_Aha. A chink in the armor._

“I’m sorry, I know I should have discussed this with you first, because this isn’t just _my_ apartment anymore, it’s _ours_.” It’s a fact that still makes Junhui pink with contentment every time he thinks about it, and drags a small flush across Jihoon’s nose. “And we said we’d discuss pets again one more time before actually getting one.”

“But?”

“But I was walking by the cat shelter and this most distressing little mewl called out to me and my legs walked into the place of their own volition, ending up right in front of this beautiful little miss who just reminded me so much of you.” 

Junhui puts the cat down and Jihoon opens his mouth as if to say something, but he looks at how contently the kitten settles in Junhui’s lap and the absolute joy radiating from his boyfriend as he feels the kitten’s purrs thrumming through her tiny body, and sighs, defeated already.

“Fine,” Jihoon huffs gruffly, toeing off his shoes at the door and settling onto the floor in front of them. “On one condition.”

“Name it,” Junhui says, his eyes curving with delight and tangible relief.

“I get to name it.”

“Her,” Junhui corrects.

Jihoon snorts, but he strokes the kitten’s head with one tentative finger. She stretches under the touch, and Jihoon feels a part of his heart clutch just a little. “Her.”

“Okay,” Junhui says, and smiles gently back.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @allthatconfetti


End file.
